Subscribers in a communication network are generally each provided with a unique identifier. As the number of subscribers in a network grows, the potential time required to locate a particular subscriber increases. As the time required to locate a particular subscriber increases, the chances of an attempted connection failing increase as well. In addition, a large communication network may be comprised of smaller networks. When a particular subscriber is to be located, each of the smaller networks must be polled to determine if the particular subscriber is located in the smaller network. In addition to locating a particular subscriber, features that should be provided to a subscriber for a communication must be determined as well. This determination also increases the time required to establish a connection between two subscribers which also increases the chances of an attempted connection failing.